


Происки Фемиды

by innokentya, Буша (CathrineBush)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2017, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/%D0%91%D1%83%D1%88%D0%B0
Summary: Немного о том, как можно отвлечь и расслабить Майкрофта Холмса.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 8





	Происки Фемиды

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Incest 2017 на Фандомную Битву.

Расслабленность — непозволительная роскошь для многих людей. В их когорту постоянно входит Майкрофт Холмс. Вечно невозмутимый, на несколько шагов просчитывающий каждого из знакомых, знающий, кажется, ответы на все вопросы. Костюм-тройка, безупречная белая рубашка и зонт-трость — его образ не меняется в любую погоду. Некоторые коллеги обязательно бы добавили: «И в любое время суток».

Только дома, подальше от посторонних глаз и ушей, Майкрофт позволяет немного дать слабину и почувствовать себя нормальным человеком. Ну, с тем расчетом, что он сам вкладывает в понятие нормальности. Пиджак, небрежно перекинутый через спинку кресла, закатанные до локтей рукава рубашки, покоящиеся в верхнем ящике стола любимые золотые запонки. Майкрофт любит находиться в собственном кабинете — здесь все до мелочей обустроено так, как нравится лишь ему и никому больше. Сидеть за массивным дубовым столом, где всегда царит идеальнейший порядок, и, вытянув ноги, просматривать какие-нибудь важные бумаги... Да, кто-то может не согласиться — какой же это отдых, какое же это расслабление? Но Майкрофту нравится.

Сегодня, впрочем, он позволяет себе отойти от обычной программы. Даже несмотря на то, что на первом этаже, в лаборатории, орудует Шерлок — впрочем, оборудована она была специально для него, чтобы не разносил ни кухню на Бейкер-стрит, ни и без того расшатанную нервную систему миссис Хадсон.

Предварительно плотно закрыв за собой дверь, Майкрофт не без удовольствия проходит по светлому ковру, зарываясь ступнями в высокий ворс и чуть заметно улыбаясь от соприкосновения грубоватой ткани с голой кожей. Он чувствует, как плечи сковывает смертельная усталость — идиоты переводчики сегодня чуть было не засыпались на переговорах с японской делегацией; и после тяжелого рабочего дня, когда можно с уверенностью сказать, что Англия не пошатнется ближайшие двадцать четыре часа, чертовски хочется отдохнуть.

Без коллег, бумаг, натянутых улыбок. Без кого-либо вообще.

Майкрофт садится в кожаное кресло, которое встречает его знакомым скрипом, достает из верхнего ящика очки в тонкой черной оправе и, водрузив их на переносицу, поднимает крышку ноутбука. Встречаться с собственным отражением в погасшем экране подолгу у Майкрофта нет ни малейшего желания, а потому палец быстро опускается на кнопку включения. Меньше чем через минуту ноутбук издает приветственный писк, запуская все нужные системы в работу.

Майкрофту же нужно добраться до одной папки, которая хранится за «семью замками». И хотя на ноутбуке стоит надежный пароль, взломать который Шерлок еще вроде как не смог, но лишние меры предосторожности еще никогда не были лишними. И дело даже не в Шерлоке. Майкрофт прекрасно знает минимум два десятка человек, которые не упустили бы случая запустить свои пронырливые ручонки и любопытный нос в файлы, находящиеся на его компьютере.

Только вот у подобных деятелей явный просчет в этом: на ноутбуке Майкрофт не хранит абсолютно никакой важной для государства информации, хоть и позволяет всем думать иначе. Все файлы — сугубо личного характера: несколько папок с фотографиями семьи, бережно отсканированными с общего архива, или же новые, сделанные уже на цифровые носители; кое-какие записи по типу ежедневника — ничего сверхважного; какая-то давным-давно уже не обновляющаяся музыка. Ну и то, что действительно припрятано.  
Потому что такие вещи в самом деле не выставляют напоказ.

Выбирая папку, каждый из файлов в которой подписан лишь ему одному известным шифром, Майкрофт ненадолго «подвисает» в раздумьях. В любом случае то, что он сейчас собирается смотреть — не что иное, как стимуляция для работы уставшего разума, ну и... Приятный, так сказать, бонус для некоторых других систем организма. Вспомнив, как переводчики сегодня едва не опростоволосились на довольно простом моменте переговоров, Майкрофт шумно выдыхает сквозь зубы, — курсор на мгновение застывает над файлом «S#2P»*, а после дважды касается тачпада. Не разворачивая видео на полный экран, Майкрофт откидывается в кресле и спокойно всматривается в ожившую картинку.

Прознай кто-нибудь о своеобразном хобби — просмотре довольно-таки нестандартных порнофильмов — столь уважаемого политика как Майкрофт Холмс, то наверняка бы не поверил. Или же использовал бы эту информацию в своих корыстных целях. Майкрофт хмыкает, глядя на то, как двое, на его вкус слишком перекачанных мужчин, в быстром темпе лишают третьего одежды, чтобы через пару слишком длинных минут начать подготавливать его к сексу, и заверяет сам себя, что эту его небольшую шалость сохранят лишь его память и стены кабинета.

Возбуждения он не чувствует абсолютно никакого — ровно до тех пор, пока услужливое воображение не начинает подмечать не совсем нужные детали: тонкая бледная кожа боттома, на которой от малейшего грубого прикосновения остаются хорошо виднеющиеся алые следы; густые, чуть вьющиеся волосы — как на голове, так и в паху; почти болезненная, но так подходящая ему худоба... Майкрофт практически готов признать, что этот мальчик слишком похож на Шерлока, но, почувствовав, как член внезапно начинает твердеть, тут же пытается избавиться от навязчивых мыслей.

Один из мужчин, высокий и плотно сбитый блондин, с легкостью переворачивает этого мальчишку со спины на живот и, вовлекая его в долгий поцелуй, принимается ему дрочить — медленно, неторопливо, растягивая удовольствие и одновременно будто издеваясь над парнишкой. Тот стонет и извивается, но стоит лишь блондину отстраниться от его рта, как другой мужчина, пониже ростом, тут же мажет по вспухшим губам своим членом. Майкрофт чуть слышно сглатывает и ерзает на месте.

Обычно у него получалось попросту отпустить все мысли, просматривая порно, но, видимо, не сегодня. Присутствие Шерлока в доме, пусть даже и не подозревающего ни о чем, что творится в кабинете у Майкрофта, подначивает, заставляет чувствовать странный азарт, балансировать на грани дозволенного. Возможно, именно потому Майкрофт и ассоциирует принимающего сразу двух партнеров парня с Шерлоком — последним человеком, с которым виделся сегодня.

Майкрофт громко вздыхает, глядя на то, как паренька, наконец, начинают нетерпеливо растягивать, а тот стонет, как будто попал под подобную «раздачу» впервые (в чем Майкрофт очень сомневается), и извивается под требовательными пальцами. Майкрофт выдыхает сквозь зубы, медленно потирает шею, чуть подается вперед, к ноутбуку, как…  
Как дверь кабинета бесцеремонно распахивается, ударяясь о стену так, что один из дипломов Майкрофта об окончании колледжа чуть кренится набок. Как хоть не свалился вообще, мелькает в голове у Майкрофта, пока он мгновенно приводит чуть сбившееся дыхание в порядок и невозмутимо закрывает ноутбук. Сдвинув очки с переносицы, он одаривает Шерлока нечитаемым взглядом:

— Шерлок, мне кажется, или нас все же воспитывали одни родители? Тогда почему, прежде чем войти в чужую комнату, я всегда стучусь, а ты врываешься, словно ураган, готовый снести все на своем пути? Будь так добр, оставляй свою неуемную тягу к приключениям если не за порогом моего дома, то хотя бы за дверью моего кабинета.

— Если ты таким образом надеешься отвлечь меня от того факта, что ты только что смотрел, как совокупляются трое мужчин, то у тебя это не выйдет, — Шерлок падает в кресло и перекидывает ноги через подлокотник, чтобы было удобнее. — Ну так и что? Давно тебя интересует двойное проникновение?

Ничуть не изменившись в лице, Майкрофт едва заметно двигает плечами:

— Даже не ожидал, что ты столь осведомлен в _подобных_ вещах, — чуть ослабляя узел извечного галстука, хмыкает он. — Наверное, мне, как старшему брату, стоило бы озаботиться этим? Но что-то мне подсказывает, что, узнав не только о твоей теоретической, а и практической подкованности в этом вопросе, я не стану спать лучше.

Он кладет руки на подлокотники, стараясь скрыть мелкую дрожь пальцев, — нервозность имеет место быть, потому что предпочтения интимной жизни отнюдь не та тема, которую должны обсуждать между собой братья. Даже пусть со столь нестандартной манерой общения и восприятия родственных связей. Даже несмотря на то, что один из них всего несколько минут назад позволял себе сравнивать другого с порноактером.

Шерлок криво усмехается и проводит пальцами по спинке кресла, прежде чем заявить, надменно вскинув подбородок:

— А может, это мне, как младшему брату, стоит просветить тебя? Глупый старший брат, слишком зацикленный на своей нелепой работе и показном авторитете. Я вижу тебя насквозь, меня не обманешь, — он медленно облизывает губы и следит за реакцией Майкрофта.

От дерзости Шерлока у Майкрофта на какую-то долю секунды сбивается дыхание. Он тут же берет себя в руки, впрочем, скосив взгляд в сторону, понимает — момент слабости прекрасно замечен, запечатлен, навеки запечатан в чертогах разума. Только отчего-то несуразность и щекотливость ситуации не создает лишнего напряжения: вероятно, они слишком много знают друг о друге, чтобы тратить время на ненужное смущение. Впрочем, если Шерлоку так хочется поиграть в великого знатока секса — Майкрофт вполне может ему это позволить.

Откинувшись на спинку кресла и максимально — ну, сколько позволяет сложившаяся ситуация — расслабившись, он лениво интересуется:

— Не боишься оказаться проигравшим? Мне известно минимум шесть способов довести мужчину до оргазма, не стимулируя при этом простату, — самодовольную улыбку сдержать просто невозможно. — Пять из них успешно опробованы на практике. И нет, Шерлок, предотвращая твой последующий вопрос, — это было не самоудовлетворение.

— О братец, я вовсе не собирался ни о чем спрашивать, потому что ты меня совершенно не удивил. Раз уж мы раскрываем наши карты — я видел минимум три из этих пяти раз, ведь ты такой сентиментальный — всегда приводишь любовников в свою спальню, — Шерлок улыбается порочно, словно ему внезапно стали безразличны все условности, которые разделяют их по всем светским правилам.

Он выгибается в кресле, чтобы пуговицы на рубашке напряженно затрещали, и явно чувствует взгляд Майкрофта. Судя по его реакции, ситуация не просто его забавляет, а еще и заводит: Майкрофт готов поклясться, что Шерлок в равной мере наслаждается как собственным самодовольством, так и грубой, неприкрытой похотью.

— Справедливости ради стоит отметить, что в некоторых случаях можно было действовать тоньше, — Шерлок прикусывает нижнюю губу, словно задумавшись, и томным жестом взъерошивает волосы.

Он ведет себя так, будто все еще не уверен до конца, что «кое-кто» правильно понимает его «намеки», хотя, по мнению Майкрофта, этого самого «кое-кого», более откровенным было бы разве что прийти обнаженным в кабинет. Майкрофт прищуривается и, заметив, как Шерлок пару раз кидает взгляд на не так давно появившуюся в кабинете статуэтку Фемиды, тут же делает мысленную пометку выбросить её как можно дальше. Шерлок явно установил жучок и заявился к нему, стоило только услышать характерные звуки секса из колонок ноутбука.

Кондиционер работает исправно, но Майкрофту кажется, что температура в комнате резко повышается: на лбу выступает испарина, во рту мгновенно пересыхает, а язык так и норовит облизнуть губы. Что бы Шерлок о себе ни мнил, но работа с намеками не по его части, зачастую он кажется слоном в посудной лавке: ни шагу не сделает, чтобы не задеть, не свалить, не разбить. Он всегда действует напролом, пытаясь задействовать эффект неожиданности, и, что самое обидное в этот момент для Майкрофта, это действительно работает. Мелкий — Шерлок навсегда останется для него таким — паршивец всегда знал, как себя следует подать. И пусть бы он пользовался этими знаниями лишь во благо расследований, но эта выходка… Слон в лице Шерлока делает еще один неаккуратный шаг в воображаемой лавке — длинные пальцы игриво теребят верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, и Майкрофт практически слышит звук бьющегося стекла. Это разлетается на мелкие осколки его самообладание.

Он шумно сглатывает и делает последнюю попытку свернуть становящийся опасным разговор:

— Тебе не кажется, что ты ведешь сейчас себя как дешевая проститутка?

Фраза получается более грубой, чем ожидалось, но, возможно, это остудит пыл Шерлока. Впрочем, нездоровый блеск хитро прищуренных глаз подсказывает Майкрофту, что он, скорее всего, ошибся.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты пытаешься спастись от волка в соломенном домике? — и усмешка Шерлока из порочной превращается в хищную. — К черту игры, Майк, — Шерлок произносит это имя с насмешкой, и только дурак — а Майкрофт никогда таковым не был — не поймет намека на те самые пресловутые три раза, когда любовники выстанывали именно это короткое «Майк», словно на большее уже не хватало сил.

Он резким движением опускает ноги на пол и небрежно стягивает туфли, наступая на задники. Затем так же небрежно снимает носки, оставаясь босым. Майкрофт закусывает щеку, все еще тренируя собственную выносливость: сейчас Шерлок бессовестно пользуется его фетишем, но что можно было еще ожидать от него? Сейчас он задействуют любую информацию, способную помочь ему вырвать победу, — а в данном случае трофеем будет фееричный секс, кто бы ни оказался принимающим. Майкрофт понимает, потому что сам бы сделал точно так же. Наверное.

Шерлок сглатывает слюну, и на какое-то время в воображении Майкрофта появляется четкая картинка: Шерлок, стоящий перед ним на коленях, его собственные классические брюки спущены до бедер, а возбужденный член тычется влажной головкой Шерлоку в губы. Представить, как он чувствует солоноватый привкус смазки на языке, оценивает чувствительность бархатистой нежной кожи и тяжесть члена во рту, одновременно пытаясь сосредоточиться на дальнейшем соблазнении, отчего-то слишком легко, и Майкрофт даже не удивляется, когда чувствует пробежавшую по всему телу дрожь.

— Решил попробовать что-то новое? Наскучил ванильный секс? Или сегодня ты представлял, как именно тебя сначала долго и медленно растягивают, а потом трахают вдвоем?

Кажется, Шерлок даже не знает, чем наслаждается больше — румянцем смущения и возбуждения на щеках Майкрофта или же его раздражением вульгарными словами, которые не стесняется использовать, но в любом случае он готов продолжать и медленно расстегивает пуговицы рубашки, разводя полы в стороны.

Вдохнуть полной грудью для Майкрофта становится непосильной задачей: рубашка ни с того ни с сего становится слишком тесной, а галстук кажется подобием изящной удавки, хотя ему, в целом, можно найти достойное применение. Щеки снова предательски краснеют, и Майкрофт, от досады на собственное предающее его тело, недовольно поджимает губы.

Склонив голову набок, он вполне заинтересованно наблюдает за тем, как Шерлок медленно избавляется от одежды. Больше всего заинтересован в действиях Шерлока возбужденный член Майкрофта, ощутимо упирающийся в ширинку и без того узковатых брюк. Шерлок, естественно, прекрасно осознает состояние брата, отмечая это широкой улыбкой и мимолетным ехидным комментарием, который тут же улетучивается из головы Майкрофта, и одним изящным движением отбрасывает рубашку в сторону. Пока длинные пальцы сражаются с пряжкой ремня, Майкрофт закусывает щеку, думая о том, что реши Шерлок зарабатывать на жизнь в сфере элитных эскорт-услуг, то наверняка бы преуспел в этом.

Только вот Майкрофту не требуется платить за происходящее — Шерлок собирается преподнести ему себя лично, презентовать, вручить прямо в руки, и от мысли о том, что можно сделать с Шерлоком этими самыми руками, у Майкрофта поджимаются пальцы на ногах.

Член пульсирует, напоминая о необходимости получения разрядки, и Майкрофт недовольно морщится, пытаясь принять более удобную позу. Несмотря на то, что Шерлок вполне ясно дает понять, чем завершится все это «шоу», у Майкрофта все еще есть доля сомнения — а вдруг брат просто дразнится, пытаясь выяснить, куда Майкрофта может завести азарт и желание доказать, кто же из них главный. Да только вот упрямство и необходимость заканчивать любое начатое дело — отличительные черты характера Холмсов, потому вряд ли кто-то один захочет уступить другому.

Эта мысль тут же подтверждается: Шерлок вновь отпускает язвительную шутку по поводу просмотра порнороликов, разбавляя это, как ему кажется, вполне уместными репликами о поведении Майкрофта в постели, и у того, кажется, срывает предохранители.

— Если бы я не был сейчас столь заинтересован в том, где тебе стоит применить свой рот, то после таких грязных слов велел бы тебе вымыть его с мылом, — Майкрофт широко улыбается, стаскивая галстук с шеи, и принимается медленно наматывать его на пальцы правой руки — ему смертельно хочется затянуть ткань на запястьях Шерлока, чтобы увидеть воочию контраст бледной кожи с благородным зеленым атласом. Если младший братишка так хочет поиграть — это вполне осуществимо.

Шерлок не должен проявлять свою радость и предвкушение столь явно — это чревато последствиями для него же самого, и, осознавая это, Майкрофт широко улыбается. Он сам наконец-то поверил в серьезность происходящего, но все еще не понимает, как у Шерлока хватило смелости вмешаться, увлечь его собой. Хотя все слишком просто: стоит лишь заметить что-то не слишком хорошее, мелькнувшее во взгляде Шерлока, и Майкрофт на грани раскаяния в том, что некоторые (практически все) его партнеры отчасти смахивали на младшего брата.

Когда на Шерлоке остаются лишь черные боксеры, он поднимается на ноги и проводит пальцами по возбужденному члену, оглаживая контур головки, закусывает нижнюю губу и, в целом, подает себя так, будто заведомо готов подчиниться хватке Майкрофта.

Шерлок подходит ближе и проводит пальцами по своим соскам, напрягшимся от небольшого сквозняка из-за отлично работающего кондиционера, — и Майкрофт в который раз благословляет современную технику, ибо приток условно свежего воздуха ему сейчас необходим, потому что в считанные секунды ему предстоит стать свидетелем самого извращенного и самого восхитительного в своей жизни порно.

Теперь, когда между ними нет и метра, Шерлок медленно стягивает белье на бедра, оголяя член и напряженные яички. Он все еще не может полностью себя отпустить, несмотря на показную браваду, и Майкрофт списывает это на отсутствие должного опыта, ведь вряд ли Шерлоку прежде случалось испытывать подобное возбуждение от одной перспективы секса. А еще, вполне возможно, он попросту боится, что Майкрофт таки передумает, рассмеется в лицо, отошлет не просто прочь от себя, а куда-нибудь из страны. Впрочем, как можно оставаться столь слепым, неужели тому виной возбуждение? Здесь Майкрофт почти готов согласиться — сейчас он сам практически ничего не слышит из-за грохота крови в ушах.

Шерлок же спускает боксеры вниз и переступает через них, оставаясь полностью обнаженным перед Майкрофтом, и закрывает глаза, словно позволяя делать с собой что угодно.

Мамуля — черт подери, наверное, не стоит думать о родителях в _подобный_ момент — всегда воспитывала в них почтительное отношение к религиозным традициям и праздникам. Майкрофт едва сдерживает истерический смешок от внезапно появившейся ассоциации, но, тем не менее, действительно верит в то, что посреди лета его нежданно-негаданно в собственном кабинете застало Рождество. Шерлок же — нагой, внезапно растерявший свой пыл и переминающийся с ноги на ногу — его личный презент. Жаль только обертку развернул самостоятельно, но ведь если Майкрофт поступит сейчас максимально правильно — более глупого слова, наверное, даже не подобрать, — то сможет наслаждаться своим подарком еще не один раз.

Майкрофт делает глубокий вдох, прикрывая глаза, и старается запомнить то, как пахнет возбужденный Шерлок. Апельсин — и Майкрофту сложно перестать представлять, как по губам Шерлока стекает полупрозрачный сок, оставляя чуть заметные дорожки на подбородке. Ментол — так пахнет подаренный доктором Уотсоном гель для душа, — но нет, Майкрофт может обойтись без тренировки фантазии: обнаженный Шерлок и без того стоит на расстоянии вытянутой руки, ожидая дальнейших действий брата, а вместо воды, стекающей по телу, — бисеринки пота, так призывно убеждающие дотронуться до ключиц языком. А еще табак. Запах не самых дорогих сигарет едва ощутим, потому что Шерлоку прекрасно известно — Майкрофт сам нечасто курит и не любит эту привычку у других; но, тем не менее, он присутствует, провоцируя, подначивая.

Чуть ощутимое колебание воздуха рядом заставляет Майкрофта распахнуть глаза и встретиться взглядом с Шерлоком, который, кажется, решил свести его с ума окончательно. Тот опускается на колени (хотя нет, не опускается — падает, пусть даже максимально плавно, как и все в жизни, но падает, точно ноги подломились), и — видит Бог, хотя лучше бы ему ослепнуть в это мгновение — Майкрофт действительно отбрасывает все существующие в подсознании «нет». Через мгновение его левая ладонь ложится на затылок Шерлока, привлекая того поближе. Желание поцеловать, завладеть, заклеймить собой становится нестерпимым. Уповать, похоже, остается только на самого себя.

Пальцы путаются в кудрях, а Шерлок лишь самодовольно усмехается и жмурится — как кот, как хищник перед прыжком, как… любовник от предвкушения самого лакомого удовольствия в жизни. От подобных мыслей о собственном брате Майкрофта бросает в жар, а его пах наливается тяжестью, словно мало простого возбуждения, от которого яички подтягиваются, слишком тугие без разрядки.

Мозг лихорадочно анализирует все — начиная с влажности в комнате, запаха их возбуждения и пота и заканчивая вкусом губ Шерлока, когда Майкрофт все же позволяет себе поцеловать его. Сначала скромное прикосновение становится обжигающим, когда Шерлок раздвигает губы, впуская язык внутрь. Омерзительно вульгарное и влажное сплетение языков, смешение слюны должно отвращать, но Майкрофт хочет, чтобы Шерлок никогда не переставал его целовать. Все его контакты, которые были раньше, блекнут в сравнении, и он недоумевает — как же можно было потратить столько времени, лишая себя связи с единственным равным себе и умом, и силой духа.

Шерлок вцепляется пальцами в плечи Майкрофта и тянет его еще ближе к себе, но он удерживается на месте и отстраняется, пытаясь отдышаться от такого всепоглощающего поцелуя. Шерлоку явно не хватает воздуха, но он все еще хочет _больше_ и подается все ближе, будто желая дать волю как своей фантазии, так и самому себе. Он неаккуратно — Майкрофт чуть заметно морщится — расстегивает ему брюки, но пуговица и молния выдерживают напор, даже когда Шерлок заставляет его приподняться и сдергивает ткань вместе с бельем.

Достаточно длинный и толстый член Майкрофта, кажется, вызывает у Шерлока очередной приток слюны. Он легко касается потемневшей от прилива крови головки и размазывает по нежной коже капли смазки, и Майкрофт, прикрывая глаза, стонет на выдохе. Только Шерлок дразнится, будто игнорирует реакцию брата, ведет себя так, будто заворожен красотой члена. Бросая на Шерлока взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц, Майкрофт застывает: Шерлок выглядит как художник, которому жизненно необходимо запомнить малейшие детали всего, что он сейчас видит. Когда тот облизывает подушечку большого пальца, на которой совершенно точно остался вкус чужой смазки, Майкрофт не сдерживается и гортанно стонет.

Улыбнувшись самодовольно, Шерлок склоняется и обхватывает головку члена губами и проводит по ней языком. Судя по выражению лица, его все более чем устраивает, словно все именно так, как он и представлял, но Майкрофт знает (не зря ведь они братья), что теперь Шерлоку хочется куда большего. Словно в подтверждение Шерлок насаживается на член до самого основания, с каким-то умилительным восторгом утыкаясь носом в лобок Майкрофта, шумно вдыхая его запах и обеспечивая этим самым Майкрофту сумасшедший прилив экстаза. Майкрофт видит, что Шерлоку тоже требуется разрядка — его член изнывает от желания, но в той позе, в которой они сейчас, он ничем не может помочь. Потому даже и не удивляется, когда Шерлок опускает одну ладонь, обхватывая собственные яички и поглаживая член, продолжая отсасывать Майкрофту и не сдерживая глухих стонов.

Нелепая фраза о проститутке, брошенная Шерлоку в лицо в надежде избежать всего этого, сейчас вновь приходит Майкрофту на ум, и он готов признать, что в этот момент Шерлок выглядит именно как дорогая, холеная, но все-таки шлюха. Впрочем, отсасывает он с таким энтузиазмом, будто всю жизнь только и мечтал опуститься на колени перед Майкрофтом. Кажется, Майкрофт сходит — или уже сошел? — с ума, но внутри все поет от всеобъемлющего чувства желания, похоти и счастья. Шерлок проводит языком по уздечке и, когда пальцы Майкрофта сжимаются в волосах чуть сильнее, чем требуется, издает урчащий звук.

Вопросов об игре или странном эксперименте Шерлока у Майкрофта больше нет; более того — в голове, кажется, едва ли не впервые в жизни восхитительно пусто. Нет постоянных планов, нет тяготящих рассудок мыслей, нет абсолютно ничего. Майкрофт полностью растворяется в ощущениях, хотя и ненавидит подобные моменты слабости. Впрочем, они случаются слишком редко (никогда), и сегодня Майкрофт готов разрешить себе побыть ведомым у своих же чувств.

Если поцелуй с Шерлоком обжигает, заставляя осознать в полной мере, что Майкрофт внезапно оказывается слишком зависим от брата и его чертовой идеальности, то созерцание уже отсасывающего ему Шерлока напрочь выбивает любые предохранители.

Несколько долгих мгновений, пока раскрасневшиеся и блестящие от слюны губы Шерлока творят что-то совершенно невообразимое с головкой члена, Майкрофт еще сдерживается, а после зажмуривается и громко стонет. Одна рука до сих пор покоится в волосах Шерлока, только теперь с её помощью можно попробовать управлять, подсказывать, регулировать. Впрочем, в успехе Майкрофт не особо уверен, это ведь Шерлок. Упрямый и своенравный во всем, даже в сексе, рискни лишь ему указать. Будто услышав мысли Майкрофта, Шерлок с пошлым причмокиванием выпускает член изо рта, широко и чуть пьяно улыбается, а потом проводит языком по всей длине. Снова. И снова. Майкрофт шипит, он почти на грани, ему сложно себя сдерживать, и этому не способствуют пальцы Шерлока, настырно массирующие яички. Сглотнуть ставшую вязкой слюну оказывается едва ли посильной задачей, потому как Шерлок, помедлив пару мгновений, снова опускается на член ртом, только на сей раз вбирая его в себя практически на всю длину. Даже в самых нереальных мечтах Майкрофт и представить не мог, насколько восхитительным может быть ощущение упирающегося в горло Шерлока члена. Пальцы путаются в кудрях, ставших личным проклятием Майкрофта, вторая рука, все еще сжимающая чертов галстук безвольно опускается на подлокотник, и Майкрофт чуть прогибается в спине. Стоны, вырывающиеся из собственного рта, он слышит будто со стороны, все еще будучи не в состоянии поверить, что это все происходит на самом деле. Когда же на члене едва ощутимо, но все-таки сжимаются зубы, Майкрофт, не ожидавший подобного, вскрикивает и ощущает, как его накрывает волной оргазма. Вспомнить, когда он в последний раз кончал настолько обильно, ему слишком сложно, да что там — он вообще теряется в обрывках собственных мыслей, наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок безропотно глотает его сперму.

Черт подери. Кажется, Майкрофт серьезно влип.

***

Горьковатый вкус спермы Майкрофта вызывает у Шерлока больше любопытства, чем отторжения, — ему хочется провести несколько экспериментов, чтобы проследить зависимость вкуса от продуктов, съеденных на ужин. Сейчас, когда Майкрофт расслабленно растекается по сидению, позволяя себе несколько мгновений слабости, Шерлок рассматривает его внимательным и горящим взором, даже возбуждение его не так сильно беспокоит, как и всегда, когда он находит действительно интересную и достойную обдумывания мысль.

Выпустив член из губ, Шерлок облизывается и подается под прикосновение пальцев Майкрофта, размазывающего слюну по губам. Шерлок всасывает его палец в рот и облизывает языком, от вульгарности этого жеста Майкрофта снова прошибает током, а член ноет уже почти от боли.

Майкрофт тянет его наверх, и Шерлок поднимается, мимолетно отмечая раздражение на коленях, слегка натертых ковром, несмотря на его длинный и мягкий ворс. Поднявшись, он уже хочет довести себя до разрядки, обхватив член пальцами, но Майкрофт не позволяет, отводя его ладонь в сторону.

Он оборачивает член Шерлока своим безумно дорогим галстуком, скользящим по коже так легко, словно по слою смазки, хотя края все равно ощущаются контрастом, но Шерлоку достаточно и этого.

Шерлок задерживает дыхание, впиваясь руками в плечи Майкрофта, и откидывает голову назад, мечтая ощутить губы Майкрофта на своем теле, а тот, словно чувствует это, легко целует Шерлока в живот, туже стягивая атласный галстук вокруг его члена. Другая его ладонь мимолетно оглаживает напряженные и поджавшиеся яички. Когда Шерлок чувствует, как Майкрофт слизывает широкими мазками пот с его кожи, его прошибает оргазмом, и он выгибается дугой, кончая.

Он почти уверен, что костюм Майкрофта безнадежно испорчен спермой, как и галстук, как и рубашка, и все на свете. Но Шерлок может лишь неровно и порывисто дышать и смотреть в глаза Майкрофту, наверное, впервые в жизни не зная, что сказать.

_Спасибо?_

_Тебе не жаль свои вещи?_

_Надеюсь, я был лучше тех пятерых?_

В итоге он растягивает губы в своей любимой надменной усмешке и говорит:

— Ты знаешь, где меня найти, если хочешь продолжить.

Шерлок выходит из комнаты и закрывает за собой дверь. Ему плевать на оставленную внутри одежду, больше всего его волнует сердце, которое стучит как ненормальное, но он все равно доходит до своей комнаты и падает на постель. Ему не хочется идти в душ, чтобы какое-то время продолжать _чувствовать_ Майкрофта на себе. А больше всего хочется, чтобы тот вошел в дверь прямо сейчас.

**Author's Note:**

> * S#DP — расшифровка, на деле, проще некуда (автору далеко до Майкрофта Холмса): S — sex, # — значок, находящийся на обозначении цифры 3 на клавиатуре (отсылка к сексу втроем); DP — Double penetration (двойное проникновение).


End file.
